


Всегда за твоей спиной

by Eladar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love/Hate, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: Бен Соло — боец Сопротивления. Рей — одна из рыцарей Рен.





	1. 1

Опасность так и читается во всём её облике. Опасность. Неумолимость. Жестокость.

Сила. 

Она хитровато кривит уголок рта в недоброй усмешке, и алый отблеск сайбера отражается в её миндалевидных глазах. Красивых глазах — это сложно отрицать. Она сама вся красивая — и живая, не как статуя, но как стихия. Развевающиеся полы плаща подчёркивают сквозящее в каждом жесте движение, она будто парит над тонким серебряным настом, а сайбер так и полыхает на фоне тёмного леса. 

Они встречаются впервые, и Бен Соло заворожен ею. Он смотрит, как она лениво взмахивает мечом, изящным жестом проверяя баланс. Он чувствует, как сгущается, вибрирует вокруг Сила. Он думает, что она похожа на тонкий, но очень опасный огонь свечи. 

Её зовут Рей. Бен не знает, настоящее ли это имя, но оно ей удивительно подходит — как и строгая чёрная форма рыцарей Рен. Он осторожно поводит своим мечом, и голубой отсвет тонет в карих глазах Рей, проигрывая красному. 

Но Бен Соло не планирует проигрывать Рей, какими бы красивыми ни были её глаза. Он — воплощённое Сопротивление, он должен оправдать возложенные надежды. 

Он должен отомстить за отца. 

Рей снова ухмыляется и первая наносит скользящий удар. Проверяет. Оценивает. Примеряется. 

Бен с лёгкостью отражает атаку, одновременно запуская тонкие ниточки Силы к ней в голову. 

И встречает мощнейший отпор. Он на секунду замирает, растерянно моргая, а Рей закусывает губу и качает головой.

 _Нехорошо, Бен Соло_ , — слышит он её голос у себя в голове. 

_Ты начала первой_ , — упрекает он в ответ, не задумываясь о том, что звучит это откровенно по-детски. 

Мечи снова скрещиваются и расходятся, плавя рыхлый снег. Рей всё ещё забавляется, нанося редкие поверхностные удары, и Бен начинает злиться. Он терпеть не может, когда его не воспринимают всерьёз. 

_Даже с твоим отцом было веселее_ , — читая его мысли, сообщает Рей, и внутри Бена вспыхивает яростный огонь. 

Не. Смей. 

Хан не был хорошим отцом. Но он пытался, и за эти попытки его невозможно не любить. И забыть тоже — очень сложно. 

Лея не показывает своей боли. Бен ни разу не видел следов слёз — только пара лишних морщинок, которые и заметить-то сложно. Лея не показывает никаких подобных чувств, вот только Бен откуда-то знает, что в своей каюте она тихо плачет по ночам. 

Он взращивает в себе эту боль, эту горечь, открывает так и не зажившую рану — и выводит через сайбер. Он сражается болью, яростью, страданием, не задумываясь и не анализируя. Он кричит, и Рей вдруг отступает перед его напором, не в силах сдерживать этот неуправляемый поток Силы, который взметается за Беном и идёт вместе с ним в атаку. 

Бен оставляет Рей истекать кровью на снегу. 

Бен оставляет Рей огромный уродливый рубец. 

Бен оставляет Рей частичку тех страданий, которые она причинила ему. 

Рей усмехается через дикую раздирающую боль, которую она не спешит смягчать Силой. 

_Я не забуду, Бен Соло_ , — слышит он в своей голове, когда потрёпанный истребитель уносит его к кораблю Сопротивления. 

_Очень на это надеюсь_ , — слышит она в ответ и откидывает голову назад, закрывая глаза.


	2. 2

Словно издеваясь, Сила связывает их прочнее.

— Я не хочу тебя видеть, — Бен отворачивается, но краем глаза замечает, как Рей скрещивает руки на груди.

— Это взаимно, — цедит она, невольно касаясь подушечками пальцев толстого рубца на шее. Шрам её не портит, но он украл выражение юности с её лица. — Если это происки Люка, передай, что из тебя отвратительный шпион.

Бен морщится. От звука её голоса внутри него просыпается странная неприятно-волнующая дрожь, и он мысленно убеждает себя в том, что на самом деле у него просто болит голова. Аутосуггестия. Прекрасная вещь.

Всё оставшееся время они тяжело молчат. Бен чувствует сверлящий взгляд Рей, но не спешит поворачиваться. Он не хочет знать, как она выглядит. Он не хочет воскрешать в навязчивой памяти ни единой детали.

Но о том, что он видит Рей, он не говорит ни Люку, ни собственной матери.

К концу дня у него действительно начинает болеть голова.

Рей, стоя на капитанском мостике, едва заметно кривит губы, чувствуя покалывание в висках. Она списывает всё на недосып, но где-то глубоко внутри ворочается глухое раздражение: она не может контролировать связь с Беном, и это выводит её из себя.

Бен Соло тоже выводит её из себя, но это другая история.

Бен Соло весь какой-то несуразный. Слишком высокий. Слишком нескладный. Сжатые губы, когда он наносит удары сайбером. Детская обида в глазах, когда она сказала про Хана Соло. Он просто большой ребёнок, который каким-то образом смог победить её, Рей, которой нет равных.

Точнее — не было.

Рей снова нащупывает пальцами след собственного поражения. Медицинские дроиды могли зашлифовать шрам, оставив тончайшую нить, но Рей решает его оставить — как напоминание о том, что не стоит недооценивать противника, каким бы нелепым он ни выглядел.

 _Я помню, Бен Соло_ , — говорит она клубящейся вокруг Силе.

 _Я тоже помню, Рей_ , — едва слышно доносится до неё в ответ.


	3. 3

Она здесь, он это чувствует. Сила подрагивает, подталкивая его вперёд, и Бен в который раз задумывается: а кто кем управляет на самом деле? 

Вокруг грохочут взрывы, мелькают белые пятна штурмовиков и разноцветные — повстанцев. Трава такая зелёная, что во рту появляется ощущение сладости, а небо слепит отчаянно-голубым. Эта планета — настоящее райское местечко, не будь тут складов Первого Ордена, на которые Сопротивление только что совершило нападение. К сожалению, всё идёт немного не по плану — кого-кого, а рыцаря Рен тут быть не должно. 

Рей — в самой гуще боя. Бен не видит её, но всполохи алого меча не дают ошибиться. Она с лёгкостью вращает мечом, и повстанцы падают один за другим, лоскутным одеялом укрывая молодую траву. Бен готов поклясться, что сейчас Рей улыбается. 

— Нам надо отступать, — шипит передатчик у него на плече голосом генерала Калриссиана, но Бен делает вид, что не слышит и, почти не глядя уложив пару штурмовиков, спешит вперёд, ко входу в главный отсек, где мелькает алый меч. 

_Бен_ , — спокойно говорит Рей у него в голове, и он подавляет желание заткнуть уши. 

Он ускоряет шаг и сразу же спотыкается о чьё-то тело. Бросив быстрый взгляд на лицо поверженного повстанца, он с ужасом узнаёт По Дэмерона, но даже не успевает ничего подумать: По тут же подаёт признак жизни, извергая стонущим голосом столько нецензурных слов, что у Бена невольно краснеют уши. Решив, что это хороший знак, Бен перешагивает через По; алый росчерк всё ближе, а его сердце бьётся всё сильней. 

_Кажется, ты подрос_ , — насмешливо констатирует Рей, когда он, наконец, отражает удар её меча, направленный на очередного бойца Сопротивления. 

_Кажется, у тебя новый шрам_ , — Бен замечает, как уголок её губ дёргается вниз, и подавляет злорадную ухмылку. Один-один, рыцарь Рен. 

Рей проводит элегантно-стремительную серию ударов, тут же загоняя Бена в угол, но за её спиной возникает повстанец, и того мгновения, на который она отвлекается, Бену достаточно, чтобы прийти в себя. 

_Не хотела, но придётся_ , — вздыхает Рей, и бойцов Сопротивления отталкивает невидимый купол, оставляя Бена с ней один на один. 

Бен чувствует обезоруживающую мощь её Силы каждой клеткой тела, но беспокойства нет и в помине: он отчего-то знает, что Рей его не убьёт. 

_Но покалечу_ , — отвечает Рей его мыслям, и Бен краснеет, как ребёнок, уличённый в краже денег из кошелька отца. 

_Прочь из моей головы_ , — он теснит её ко входу в ангар, и Рей умудряется пожать плечами, отбивая его атаки. 

Он снова пытается вызвать ту ярость, которая — он чувствует — плещется в глубине его души, но в этот раз клапаны остаются закрытыми, и лишь интерес просачивается наружу: Рей действительно ему интересна, и он списывает это на их связь. У Силы не может быть собственных мотивов, но кто сказал, что из правил нет исключений? 

— Бен! — снова включается передатчик, одновременно со скользящим ударом Рей, который Бен отбивает только чудом. — Бен, уходим! 

_Пора домой_ , — усмехается Рей у него в голове, и он скрипит зубами. 

Пожалуй, по возвращении стоит разработать систему кодов. 

Повстанцы нестройной гурьбой отходят к кораблям, уже практически для проформы стреляя в штурмовиков, но Бен не может просто так взять и остановить поединок, хоть руки уже и подрагивают от усталости. 

Рей, кажется, не устала совсем. 

_Мамочка рассердится, если ты опоздаешь_ , — Рей явно развлекается, вращая мечом из стороны в стороны, и от вибрации трава стелется под её ногами. 

_Останусь на ужин без десерта_ , — неожиданно для себя поддерживает шутку Бен и тут же дёргает плечом: Рей молниеносным ударом распарывает кожу чуть выше локтя. Почти что порез, но кровь тут же струится по руке, горячим пятном пропитывая одежду. 

Отвлёкся — получай.

Бен закусывает губу и старается не обращать внимание на то, что руку дёргает болью, а кровь и не думает останавливаться. От следующего удара он ускользает, не успевая отбить, и если бы Рей сейчас снова провела свою фирменную атакующую серию — он бы абсолютно точно проиграл. 

Рей, однако, по каким-то своим причинам не спешит с ним разделаться, снова кусая мечом только кожу — не глубже. В этот раз страдает бедро, и Бен почти что падает на колено, в последний момент удерживаясь на ногах. 

— Бен! — восклицает передатчик, и Бен так и представляет недовольное лицо Калриссиана и его смешно топорщащиеся усы. 

Кажется, он на самом деле окажется без десерта. 

Рей усиливает натиск, но продолжает двигаться неспешно, будто вальсируя под беспорядочный ритм. Бен делает шаг назад, и ещё один, и ещё, пока не спотыкается о предательски подставившийся камень и не падает на спину, нелепо вскидывая руки. Выражение лица Рей настолько снисходительное, насколько это вообще возможно, и Бен пытается убить её взглядом, но добивается лишь очередного язвительного замечания. 

_Беги домой, Бен Соло_ , — Рей скользяще отходит назад; шрам на её лице змеится, утекая под чёрную тунику без рукавов. 

Бен всё ещё не может разбудить в себе ярость, поэтому понимает, что шансов у него в данный момент нет. Всё дело в том, что Рей — девушка, убеждает себя Бен. Он не привык сражаться с девушками. И хоть она и на стороне Тьмы, сейчас она не очень похожа на убийцу. Всё происходящее вообще кажется каким-то фарсом на фоне этой травы, высоких деревьев, безоблачного неба. 

Он ловко поднимается на ноги, вставая в оборонительную стойку, потому что напоминать, что, вообще-то, уйти мешает купол, ему ужасно стыдно. 

_Купола давно уже нет_ , — смеётся Рей, и Бен, чуть помедлив, позорно отступает, не в силах убрать из головы её серебряный смех. 

Он хочет сказать ей, что это совсем не конец, но сил хватает только на то, чтобы добежать до отправляющегося шаттла. Он смотрит вниз через пыльный иллюминатор, пытаясь различить алый отблеск в море зелени, но всё, что он видит — это тела навсегда оставшихся на этой планете повстанцев. 

Бен думает, что сверху они похожи на кусочки смальты.

Рей усаживается на землю, провожая задумчивым взглядом исчезающий в небесной синеве шаттл. 

_До встречи, Бен Соло_ , — говорит она вслед шаттлу, но в этот раз её послание остаётся без ответа.


	4. 4

— Ты отпустила его, — шероховатый голос Сноука разносится по залу с кровавыми стенами. Рей не любит это место. Оно напоминает ей трансформированную плаху. — На что ты рассчитываешь? Не проще ли взывать к разрушающей ярости?

Рей вскидывает подбородок. Она стоит, преклонив колено, но этот жест позволяет ей почувствовать себя чуть менее... зависимой. 

— Он будет думать об этом, — она медлит, прежде чем продолжить. — Будет думать обо мне. Это позволит укрепить нашу связь и... 

Сноук поднимает руку, и Рей замолкает. Она не выносит, когда её прерывают таким образом, и Сноук прекрасно об этом знает. Возможно, всё это задание — лишь игра, и он просто пытается вывести её из себя. И Сноук почти преуспел в этом. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы в следующий раз он немного подумал перед тем, как оставить тебе ещё один шрам? — голос Сноука так и сочится насмешкой, но Рей спокойно качает головой. 

Сейчас не время. Всю свою злость она выразит чуть позже в тренировочном зале. И, скорее всего, после этого зал придётся восстанавливать. 

— Он будет помнить о том, что у меня был шанс, которым я не воспользовалась, — стараясь, чтобы это звучало так, будто она общается с душевнобольным, отвечает Рей. — Он на той стороне, которой не чужда сентиментальность. Он — мальчишка, и клавиши, на которые можно давить, очевидны. Его ярость — слишком зыбкое чувство, чтобы полностью на него полагаться. 

Сноук задумчиво хрипит, постукивая морщинистыми пальцами по плоскому подлокотнику. Он выглядит просто отвратительно, и Рей порой задаётся вопросом, влияет ли Тёмная сторона на внешний облик. Всё-таки шрамы от ожогов это одно, а подобная трансформация тела — совсем другое. 

— Осторожнее со своими играми, Рей Рен, — наконец выносит вердикт Сноук, и скрип его синюшных ногтей по подлокотнику вгрызается Рей в мозг. — В его душе есть не только Свет, и кто знает, когда Тьма решит показать себя. 

Возможно, это будет в тот момент, когда он вонзит сайбер тебе в сердце, договаривает за него Рей и коротко кивает. Поскорее бы Сноук вернулся в своё логово. Голограмму терпеть как-то легче. 

— И, будь добра, — звучит ей в спину, когда она уже в шаге от лифта, — не думай о нём так ярко. 

Закрывающиеся дверцы металлической кабинки надёжно скрывают вспыхнувшие щёки Рей.


	5. 5

— Значит, та самая, с красным мечом? — По опирается обоими локтями на стол и смотрит на Бена этим своим скромно-развратным взглядом из-под длиннющих ресниц. Эти взгляды невероятно смущали Бена до тех пор, пока он не понял, что По смотрит так на всех. 

Даже на Лею, но Бен не хотел думать эти мысли дальше. 

— Сила связала меня с ней, — Бен пожимает плечами, длинные пальцы нервно обхватывают жестяную кружку. — Я иногда даже могу ощутить её эмоции

По с интересом наклоняет голову. Чёрные кудряшки мягко пружинят, и Бен подавляет странное желание коснуться их и проверить, настолько ли они мягкие, насколько таковыми кажутся. 

По вообще так и излучает притяжение. У него своя гравитация, и неприспособленные люди — а Бен как минимум неприспособленный — тянутся к нему даже против собственной воли. А потом По улыбается, взмахивает гипнотическими ресницами и устремляет на тебя свой особый, с хитринкой, взгляд — и ты тянешься уже сам, по своему желанию. 

Порой Бену казалось, что всё Сопротивление вполне можно считать спутниками на орбите одного обаятельного пилота. 

В этом нет никакого подтекста, ничего опошлено-физического. Просто По — это По, и Бен смиряется и однажды даже хлопает его по плечу, на что получает добродушное «не снеси меня, здоровяк» и идущую в комплекте белозубую улыбку. 

Бену сложно взаимодействовать с людьми. Он понял это ещё давно, когда дядя Люк — точнее, Магистр Люк — привёл его в Академию. Он был точно такой же, как и остальные мальчишки, и, одновременно, совершенно другой. Ему нравилось сидеть на скале и наблюдать за бушующим необъятным океаном, меняющим цвет вслед за рассветным солнцем. Ему нравилось листать тонкие жёлтые страницы старинных книг. Ему нравилась тишина, наполненная запахами природы. 

Остальные просто считали его странным. 

Поэтому когда По вдруг начинает с ним болтать, когда По ставит свой поднос рядом с его подносом за обедом, когда По говорит ему «здоровяк», трещина в сердце Бена начинает зарастать. 

И ещё есть Рей. 

Рей. 

Бен часто ловит себя на том, что бездумно проговаривает про себя её имя. Рей. 

Он ненавидел её — тогда, во время их первого сражения. Но потом он передал Лее её слова про отца, и Лея, тяжело вздохнув, вдруг сказала, что Рей — солдат, подчиняющийся приказам Сноука. 

Это не снимало всей вины, но делало кое-что более страшное: Бен незаметно начал сочувствовать. В каждом из нас есть Свет, говорила Лея. Значит, Свет есть и в Рей. Надо просто до него достучаться. 

— Бе-ен, — По звонко щёлкает пальцами у него перед глазами, и Бен вздрагивает, возвращаясь из своих мыслей обратно в шумную столовую. — Так что там с эмоциями? Чувствуешь её удовольствие, когда она пытает очередных невинных людей? 

По вроде как смеётся, а вроде как следы от пыток всё ещё довольно свежи у него в памяти — по крайней мере, Бен чувствует отголоски затаенной боли. Он не знает, как так получается, но Сила будто показывает ему флёр других людей. Лея, например, почти всегда каменно спокойна. 

— Её бесит её командующий, — Бен позволяет себе улыбку. Рассерженная Рей напомнила ему фырчащую кошку. — Ещё иногда чувствую, что ей одиноко. 

И в эти моменты ему — крамольно! — хочется взять её за руку. 

Потому что Бен чертовски хорошо понимает, каково это. 

По кивает. Кудряшки снова пружинят, но Бен слишком увяз в воспоминаниях, чтобы обращать на это внимание. 

— Но это разве не она... — он поднимает смоляную бровь, и Бен стискивает челюсти. 

— Она, — выдавливает он и опускает голову. Рей убила Хана Соло — и это придётся пережить. 

Бен очень надеется, что её тогдашняя реплика не означает того, что ей было весело в процессе. 

Потому что иначе он разорвёт чёртову связь. Любым способом. 

— Ох, приятель, — По опускает свою ладонь ему на плечо. — Удачи, что ли. 

Бен усмехается. А потом его улыбка становится совсем широкой: он слышит Рей. 

_Меня обсуждали?_ — она голодная, но настроение хорошее; он уже наловчился различать её ощущения, и это немного странно, но ему почти всё равно. 

_Иди поешь_ , — отвечает Бен и слышит отчётливый мягкий смешок.


	6. 6

Гигантский разрушитель Первого Ордена с лёгкостью проглатывает товарный шаттл Сопротивления, и всё бы ничего — потеря припасов не смертельна — но на корабле находится Бен, в этот раз решивший лично проконтролировать поставку медикаментов. На самом деле, ему просто невероятно скучно безвылазно сидеть на базе, а полюбоваться на мигающие звёзды если и не намного интересней, то хотя бы просто красиво. И ещё он чувствует себя по-настоящему крутым, когда с нарочито-скучающим видом отправляет ящики в грузовой отсек взмахом руки под восторженные взгляды союзников. 

Теперь, однако, Бен чувствует себя куда менее уверенно, но, по большей части, он спокоен. Он даже отправил всего четыре сигнала бедствия, правда, он не в курсе, что все четыре были с лёгкостью перехвачены. 

Бен осторожно опускает шаттл на площадку. Вокруг — он это видит через широкое стекло — выстраивается ряд штурмовиков. Они ещё не знают, кто находится внутри, и Бен думает, что это вполне себе серьёзное преимущество. Разумеется, если только рядом нет Рей. 

Едва дыша, он протягивает ниточки Силы, но они безответно тянутся в пространстве: Рей не здесь. 

В том, что он чувствует лёгкое разочарование, Бен категорически не готов себе признаться. 

Бен тянется к штурмовикам. Они отчего-то взволнованы, есть даже проблески страха. Вряд ли они боятся его корабля, думает Бен и осторожно оплетает сознание ближайшего бойца, тут же проясняя всеобщую нервозность: на борт разрушителя с проверкой прибыл генерал Хакс. 

Губы Бена расплываются в довольной улыбке. Он щёлкает парой тумблеров, окончательно закрепляясь на площадке, и проводит рукой по волосам. Кажется, у него появился шанс влезть в голову воплощению Первого Ордена. 

Штурмовики вытягиваются по струнке, когда двери отсека мягко расходятся в стороны, впуская высокого бледного мужчину в абсолютно чёрной форме — только две полоски тускло блестят на рукаве. 

Кажется, у них культ чёрного цвета. 

Бен усмехается своей мысли, разглядывая генерала. Он выглядит довольно молодым, его осанка — идеальна. Рыжие волосы лежат волосок к волоску, на лице застыло высокомерие. Типичный представитель военной державы. 

Бен почти что нежно тянет к нему ниточки Силы и крупно вздрагивает, когда натыкается на непроницаемую стену.

Так быть не должно. Он не форсъюзер, Бен это чувствует, но его защита слишком сильна для случайности. 

_Скучал, Бен?_ — Он снова вздрагивает, когда в голове отчётливо звучит чистый голос. 

_Не особо,_ — настороженно отвечает он, подавив желание оглядеться по сторонам. Вместо этого он наблюдает, как Хакс, заложив руки за спину, выслушивает доклад штурмовика. 

Дыхание учащается, и внутри начинают пробиваться предательские ростки тревоги. 

Бен понимает, что что-то тут не так. 

_Вот это совпадение, правда?_ — интересуется Рей, и Бен закрывает глаза. 

Она знает. И штурмовики, и генерал Хакс — тоже. 

_Как?_ — он старается не показывать собственную обреченность, но получается плохо. 

_Я тебя почувствовала_ , — просто отвечает Рей, и от этого ответа у Бена вдруг начинают алеть щёки. 

Порой их связь очень тяготит. Во всех смыслах.

 _Я не чувствую тебя_ , — помедлив, говорит он, одновременно затягивая на поясе кобуру с бластером. Сайбер привычно ложится в руку, но плана у Бена пока так и нет. 

Рей смеётся. 

_Ах, Бен_ , — вздыхает она, и в этом вздохе почти нет притворства. 

Ему надо бы злиться, но вместо этого Бен зажмуривает глаза, подавляя желание застонать от бессилия. Он чувствует себя неопытным ребёнком рядом — если можно говорить, что они рядом — с Рей. Рей кажется небрежно-взрослой, и из памяти тут же выплывает сцена, когда она с улыбкой на губах вращает световым мечом, а он, споткнувшись о камень, в защитном жесте поднимает свой сайбер. 

Она не атаковала тогда. Она позволила ему уйти. 

В то, что это продиктовано милосердием, Бен не верит ни на секунду. 

_И что теперь?_ — спрашивает он, потому что он на самом деле понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. 

_Ну, ты можешь попытаться сбежать_ , — предлагает Рей, и Бен поджимает губы, хоть и знает, что она этого не увидит. 

Кажется, она действительно считает его ребёнком, и отчего-то это обидно. 

_Я заставлю Хакса отпустить меня_ , — уверенно говорит он, и Рей снова смеётся. 

Только очень внимательный человек смог бы различить в этом смехе нервозность, но Бен никогда не отличался особой внимательностью. 

_Хакс тебе не по зубам_ , — отвечает Рей, и, будто услышав их разговор, рыжий генерал поднимает голову и пристально вглядывается в зеркальный блистер шаттла. Штурмовиков существенно прибавилось в количестве, и шансы Бена на побег становятся обратно пропорциональны их числу. 

_Это я не по зубам Хаксу_ , — ещё увереннее говорит Бен, но его глаза всё-таки удивленно расширяются, когда генерал вдруг едва заметно неприятно ухмыляется, продолжая смотреть прямо на Бена. 

_Постарайся не покалечить себя до моего приезда. Хочу заняться этим лично_ , — Рей резко исчезает, и на мгновение Бен чувствует острую нехватку кислорода. Он машинально хватается за горло и сипло кашляет. 

Чёртова связь. 

Он снова смотрит на Хакса. 

Хакс тонкими губами произносит одно слово. 

«Открывай».


	7. 7

Корабль Рей выходит из гиперпространства, и вокруг неё тут же разливается ощущение Силы, чистой, свободной, нетронутой. Светлой. 

— Рен, запрашиваю разрешение на посадку, — передатчик потрескивает, будто она находится в тысячах парсеках от разрушителя. 

— Запрос принят, — тут же отзывается диспетчер. — Личный номер?

— DR73612, — Рей на мгновение замолкает, вспоминая три цифры персонального кода. Слишком часто их меняют, сердито думает она, отыскивая в памяти номер. — 914. 

Передатчик задумчиво трещит, пока Рей бездумно крутится на кресле, ожидая ответа. 

— Посадка разрешена, — наконец отвечает диспетчер, и огромный шлюз разрушителя медленно разевает металлическую пасть. 

Рей, не глядя, щёлкает тумблерами, готовясь к посадке, руки автоматически делают всю привычную работу, и она, не удержавшись, отправляет мысленное послание. Она просто хочет проверить, на месте ли Бен, это всё. 

_Не скучал?_ — она чувствует, как дрожат нити Силы, и на мгновение улавливает чужие эмоции. 

Бен неожиданно спокоен, и Рей невольно усмехается: он каждый раз находит, чем её удивить. Бен Соло... Дурацкое имя, вдруг думает она и тут же закрывает эту часть своего сознания. Ей нельзя отвлекаться. Это недопустимо — перед противниками любого уровня. 

_Я нашёл, чем развлечься_ , — следует ответ, и Рей почти уверена в том, что это не совсем безобидные развлечения. 

Корабль плавно входит в ангар, и Рей мягко опускает его на посадочное место. Щёлкают стабилизаторы, с облегченным выдохом выключаются приборы, передатчик снова трещит, и Рей косится в его сторону: надо заменить перед следующим вылетом. 

Она легко выпрыгивает из люка, прицепленный к поясу сайбер несильно ударяет по бедру. Толстый рубец на лице едва заметно жжёт, и Рей подавляет желание коснуться шрама пальцами. Рубцовая ткань в том месте совершенно нечувствительная, зато кожа вокруг будто восполняет потерю рецепторов и на каждое прикосновение отзывается лёгким, почти нежным покалыванием. 

Бен Соло тоже не добил её, хотя мог — хотя должен был. Рей думает, что ей в свою очередь следовало бы оставить ему шрам. Возможно, в следующий раз, решает она. Отчего-то мысль, что они ещё встретятся, кажется ей совершенно естественной. 

Из соседнего отсека появляются техники, но Рей не обращает на них внимания, она идёт к эпицентру Силы, которая дрожит всё сильнее, подбираясь к Рей. Кажется, Бен что-то задумал, но сайбер пока остаётся на поясе, а Рей просто открывает заслонки собственной Силы, выпуская тонкие нити. 

Воздух в другом ангаре будто наэлектризован, всё так и дышит Силой с отпечатком Бена. Товарный шаттл Сопротивления кажется совсем мелким на фоне кораблей Ордена; его обшивка явно видала лучшие времена, а на зеркальном блистере красуется пара длинных царапин: вероятно, кто-то неосторожно летал между скал. 

На первый взгляд всё в порядке, но Рей тут же останавливается и скрещивает руки на груди, глядя на линию штурмовиков и стоящего рядом с шаттлом генерала. 

Бластеры в трясущихся руках штурмовиков направлены на Хакса. 

— Рен, — спокойно приветствует её Хакс, и она коротко кивает, на пару секунд встречаясь с ним взглядом. 

Он снимает свою защиту — специально для неё, чтобы она могла увидеть, что произошло. Хакс прекрасно контролирует себя и свою волю, но воспоминания контролировать куда сложнее. 

Впрочем, Рей и так знает, что Хакс часто о ней думает. 

— Бен, — теперь она поворачивается к открытому входному люку, одновременно концентрируя Силу. 

Бен молча сидит около люка. Кулак одной руки судорожно сжат, на висках скопились капли пота. Рей знает, сколько он уже так сидит, и это на самом деле впечатляет. Правда, впечатляет только её. Хакс, например, очень этим раздражён. 

Рей взмахивает рукой, и оружие штурмовиков падает на пол, а сами штурмовики облегченно выдыхают, это слышно даже сквозь маски. Жест Рей выглядит так, будто ей это ничего не стоит, но у неё тут же сводит мышцы руки, а в висок кинжалом вонзается боль. Впрочем, она уже научилась скрывать свои слабости — в отличие от Бена. 

Бен дёргается, будто от удара, когда она перенимает контроль, и тут же тянется к сайберу, всё так же молча. 

Рей поднимает руку. 

— Уведи их, — не глядя, говорит она Хаксу, и мысленно добавляет:

_И уходи сам. Я разберусь._

От Хакса исходит всплеск раздражения, но он не произносит ни слова, помимо команды штурмовикам. За ним уже закрывается дверь отсека, когда Рей вдруг слышит его мысль. 

_Я буду неподалёку._

Бен, наверное, тоже её слышит, потому что его пальцы всё-таки обхватывают рукоять меча. Он устал, но сдаваться не собирается. Ну, кто бы сомневался. 

— Неплохо, — роняет Рей и делает шаг вперёд. 

Бен дёргает плечом, и Рей чувствует отголосок гордости. Мальчишка, фыркает она про себя.

— Ты не сможешь меня удержать, — хрипло говорит он, всё ещё не активируя меч. 

Рей пожимает плечами. 

— Это спорное утверждение, — не соглашается она. 

Они снова молчат. Рей притягивает какой-то ящик и забирается на него с ногами. Сила волнами перекатывается между ними и в какой-то момент успокаивается, переплетая Светлые и Тёмные нити. В ангаре стоит тишина, мёртвые крылья кораблей блестят чистой обшивкой. Корабль Бена похож на неоперившегося птенца, который вдобавок ещё и подкидыш. 

— Свет — это слишком жёсткие границы, — говорит Рей. — А Тьма не равна плохому. — Она абсолютно уверена в своих словах, и именно поэтому они звучат очень убедительно. — Это просто новые горизонты. Новые возможности. Исключительные способности. 

Бен криво ухмыляется. 

— Это то, чему тебя учили? — интересуется он, но Рей чувствует, что хоть в его словах и ирония, в его душе её гораздо меньше. 

Сила снова вибрирует, но Рей не обращает на неё внимания. Она полностью сосредоточена на Бене. 

— Это то, что я поняла сама, — поправляет она. — Это был мой выбор. 

На секунду в глазах Бена мелькает отдалённая боль. Рей знает, что он сейчас спросит, и ей заранее не хочется отвечать. 

— Как и тот выбор, который ты сделала, убивая моего отца? — в его голосе так и сквозит горечь, и Рей поджимает губы. 

Сейчас главное — не ошибиться в словах. 

— Я сделала то, что сделала, — наконец говорит она и прямо смотрит на Бена.

Никаких «мне жаль». Никаких «это был приказ». 

Бен медленно кивает, будто в подтверждение собственным мыслям. Вот только мыслей у него нет, в его голове пустота, заполненная болью. 

— Пойми, никто не идеален, — Рей подаётся вперёд, и угол ящика впивается в кожу, но она не обращает внимания. — Джедаи принесли много зла, хоть об этом и не говорят. Цвет твоего меча, Свет или Тьма, Сопротивление или Первый Орден — это всё неважно; главное — Сила внутри тебя. Только тебе решать, какие совершать поступки. Только тебе ставить границы, Бен, — она понижает голос, глядя ему в глаза. 

И видит в этих глазах колебание. 

— Я не предлагаю тебе править Галактикой, — она усмехается. — Но вместе мы сильнее, чем раздельно. Мы можем принести порядок в этот мир, Бен, — она снова называет его по имени, потому что Сноук говорил, что это очень важно. 

Бен отводит взгляд. Его пальцы больше не держат рукоять меча, в мыслях царит сумбур. 

Он откажется, Рей знает. 

Сегодня — откажется. 

Она лично отдаёт команду открыть ангар. 

_До свидания, Бен Соло_ , — говорит она вслед улетающему шаттлу. 

_До свидания, Рей_ , — чуть помедлив, доносится в ответ.


	8. 8

Бен валяется на узкой койке в своей небольшой каюте и бездумно смотрит в широкий иллюминатор. За толстой акриловой панелью замерли звёзды, беззвучно мерцая в темноте космоса; где-то совсем далеко протягивается и тут же исчезает хвост кометы. На корабле тишина — ночные часы, сопротивленцы отдыхают перед завтрашней операцией. 

Рей как всегда появляется внезапно. 

— Привет, Бен, — устало говорит она, и на её лбу собираются полосочки морщин. 

Бен рывком садится на кровати, сонливость исчезает вмиг, и он неосознанно некоторое время просто смотрит на Рей — точнее, неприкрыто её разглядывает. 

Она только что тренировалась — на висках блестят маленькие капли пота, тонкие пальцы сжимают боевой квотерстафф. Из одежды — и вот тут Бен смущенно отводит взгляд — чёрные бриджи из мягкой ткани и майка с тонкими бретельками, открывающая длинный толстый рубец. 

У Рей выступающие ключицы и очень красивая шея, но Бен об этом не думает — нет, ни секунды. 

У Рей очень бледная кожа, но Бен не обращает на это внимания. 

— Ты одна? — спрашивает он, хотя это волнует его меньше всего. 

Рей кивает. Её волосы завязаны в тугой пучок, но пара прядей всё равно непослушно выбивается, прилипая ко лбу. 

— Ты? — в свою очередь интересуется она и садится прямо на пол, небрежно укладывая рядом с собой квотерстафф. 

Теперь Бену кажется, что она находится — по-настоящему — в его каюте. Это... тревожит. И совсем немного волнует, пробегаясь мурашками по спине, сладко сжимая сердце. 

— Один, — поспешно отвечает он и проводит рукой по щекочущим шею волосам. Он вдруг думает, что выглядит нелепо, по-ребячьи, и тут же выпрямляет спину, стараясь сковать лицо маской суровости. У Леи эта маска получается прекрасно. 

Бену ещё надо практиковаться. 

Рей чуть склоняет голову набок, пучок дёргается, шрам на груди некрасивой границей режет бледную кожу. 

— Наша связь крепнет, — будто невзначай говорит она, глядя ему в глаза. У неё широкие зрачки и тонкие губы, по виску медленно ползёт капелька пота, приближаясь к розовеющему рубцу. 

Бен молча следит за этой каплей, он чувствует, как тяжелеет наполненный Силой воздух, как мерно гудит корабль, как ровно дышит Рей. 

Она не пытается влезть к нему в голову, и отчего-то Бен уверен, что она и не собирается, но на всякий случай держит защиту — так, как учил дядя Люк. 

Рей чуть насмешливо улыбается, поднимая уголки губ. Бен не понимает, как у неё получается, но она читает его как открытую книгу. Или, тут же думает он, делает вид, что читает. 

Он возвращает ей такую же насмешливую ухмылку, и Рей вдруг улыбается по-настоящему. 

— Бен, — тянет она; в её голосе сквозит усталость, но выглядит она довольной. — Тебе нужен учитель, настоящий учитель, а не боящийся призраков Скайуокер. — Она водит пальцами по полу, и от её подушечек бежит тень. 

Бен стискивает челюсти. Он всё время забывает, что она — враг. 

Рей подчинена Тёмной стороне. Все её улыбки, мягкие слова, вкрадчивые интонации — она принадлежит Тьме, принадлежит Сноуку. Она — враг. 

Она — убийца его отца. 

Но когда она сидит на полу его каюты, рассеянно глядя куда-то вдаль, а в её утомлённом голосе проскальзывают необычно тёплые нотки, Бену очень тяжело помнить о том, что Рей, вообще-то, воплощённое зло. 

— Я уже научился всему, чему было нужно, — резко говорит он, но вместо положенной жёсткости выходит так, будто он на что-то обижен. — Можешь посмотреть в зеркало, если думаешь, что это не так, — добавляет он и тут же жалеет о сказанном, но Рей только усмехается, прикрывая глаза. 

— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не собиралась тебя убивать — ни в первый раз, ни в остальные, — отзывается она, и в её расслабленном голосе звучат безупречные стальные нотки. — Мы не враги, Бен, пойми, — она убирает волосы со лба и открывает глаза, встречая взгляд Бена. — Я не хочу, чтобы мы ими были. 

Бен шумно выдыхает. 

— Я — хочу, — громко говорит он, но Рей уже нет в каюте. 

На полу остаётся лежать поцарапанный квотерстафф.


	9. 9

Сноук слишком нетерпелив. Он хочет результат здесь и сейчас, прекрасно зная, что это невозможно. Впрочем, это не мешает ему выдавать всё новые и новые указания, половину которых Рей пропускает мимо ушей. В конце концов, для того, чтобы ловить каждое его слово, есть Хакс.

В этот раз они наедине, и весь разговор, больше напоминающий монолог, сводится к Бену Соло. Рей знает его наизусть. Нет, ещё не перешёл. Да, она делает всё возможное. 

— Значит, прикончи его, — скрежещущим голосом почти приказывает он в конце, но Рей слышит другие нотки, которые говорят: у тебя ещё есть время. Немного. Но есть. 

Сопротивление не даёт скучать, нанося бессмысленные, но раздражающие удары по флоту и планетным базам. То, что они до сих пор не уничтожены, подрывает авторитет Первого Ордена, и Сноук теперь вызывает Рей в два раза чаще обычного, будто знает, как она ненавидит их однообразные диалоги. 

Ничего, скоро придёт нужный день, Рей знает. 

Она стоит на капитанском мостике, задумчиво потирая переносицу. Вокруг снуют координаторы; экраны перемигиваются друг с другом, мерцая обновленными данными. Только что расшифрован перехваченный пару часов назад сигнал Сопротивления; он идёт с Ди'Куара, и это соответствует последним полученным данным. 

Ди'Куар. Внешнее кольцо, система Илиниум. Много воды и мало ресурсов. Первый Орден ей бы точно не заинтересовался, и это было одним из главных критериев Сопротивления. 

Примерно с такой же вероятностью это может оказаться ловушкой. 

Рей вздыхает и смотрит на огромную голографическую карту, пытаясь очистить мысли. Из головы после разговора со Сноуком не выходит Бен, и Рей задаётся вопросом: а смогла бы она убить его? Конечно, смогла, — тут же отвечает она себе. Он же всего лишь мальчишка, который кое-как научился обуздывать Силу. 

Но вопрос совсем не в умения, как бы Рей ни пыталась обмануть себя. 

Мысли снова уходят в ненужную сторону, поэтому Рей закрывает глаза и отточенной техникой убирает из головы лишнее. Она должна думать о Ди'Куаре. 

На мгновение Рей окутывает холодок, а время будто замирает. 

_Прикончи его._

Висок будто протыкают лезвием. Рей резко открывает глаза и стискивает челюсти. Будь ты проклят, Сноук, — он опять использует связь, от которой у Рей дикая головная боль. Ей очень хочется демонстративно закрыться, оборвать эту липкую нить между ними, но она знает, что ещё не время. И ещё она знает, что одной ей не справится. 

Она не будет убивать Бена, потому что он ей ещё пригодится. Сноук слишком цепляется за прошлое, за устаревшие устои. Им нужен новый Верховный лидер — и ей пора заняться этим лично. 

Рей не боится, что Сноук прочтёт её мысли. Если бы он мог пробиться через её защиту, Рей была бы мертва в тот момент, когда впервые зашла в его тронный зал. 

Выходит, ей нужен Бен Соло. 

И ещё кое-что, чтобы он сам прилетел к ней на корабль.


	10. 10

На небольшой базе спокойно; старые деревья, толстыми стволами уносящиеся к вечернему небу, надёжно укрывают повстанцев. Совсем недалеко плещутся тяжёлые тёмные волны бескрайнего солёного океана, за горизонтом которого около часа назад скрылось ленивое солнце, оставив после себя тонкие тающие облака, постепенно сливающиеся по цвету со звёздным небосводом. 

Бен бездумно разглядывает едва заметно колышущиеся небольшие округлые листья. Вся планета — океаны и леса, и больше ничего нет, несколько баз Сопротивления не в счёт. Ему нравится Ди'Куар, нравится запах океана, нравится тишина. Лея говорила, что он ни разу тут не был, но отчего-то у него ощущение, что она ошибается и что он тут не впервой. 

На мгновение в голове проносится глупая мысль — а понравилось бы тут Рей? — но Бен тут же отметает её, как потенциально неуместную. Думать о Рей — неуместно. И, наверное, неправильно. 

Он медленно и почти что неохотно поднимается на ноги с широкого плоского камня, нагретого солнечными лучами, и на пару секунд закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в обступившую тишину. 

— Здесь красиво, — говорит Рей, и Бен почти вздрагивает. — Всегда испытывала слабость к большим количествам воды. 

Она стоит, повернувшись к нему спиной, глядя куда-то вдаль. Бен разглядывает её длинную тунику, перехваченную толстым кожаным ремнем на поясе. Ткань доходит до бледных лодыжек и почти задевает тонкие травинки, и Рей кажется очень хрупкой, как те травинки, дотронешься — переломишь. 

В голове что-то щёлкает, наваждение спадает, и Бен напрягается. 

— Разве ты можешь видеть моё окружение? — спрашивает он, одновременно нащупывая на поясе рукоять сайбера. Потому что если не может — а она не может, — то Первый Орден нашёл их. 

Рей оборачивается, неспешно, будто знает, что связь не прервётся раньше времени. Она выглядит чуть усталой, но расслабленной; уголки её губ едва заметно приподняты в усмешке, а волосы стянуты в привычный тугой узел. 

— Ты медленно соображаешь, — она чуть склоняет голову набок. — Но в конечном итоге верно. 

Мысли складываются в единую картину, и Рей кивает, считывая эмоции Бена. 

— Не спеши бежать, — говорит она, прежде чем Бен срывается с места. — Помочь сейчас могу только я. 

Он запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потемневшее небо, выискивая чёрные треугольники суперразрушителей. Внутри нет страха, лишь напряжение и какая-то безнадёжность, потому что слишком поздно, потому что уже — не убежать. 

Рей с десяток секунд разглядывает его подбородок и скользящие по широким плечам волосы, прежде чем вернуть собственные мысли в нужное русло.

— Ты должен сдаться. Немедленно, — наконец негромко говорит она, убирая руки за спину, нащупывая шнуровку пояса. — Я скажу координаты, куда ты прилетишь. 

Яркие звёзды весело подмигивают Бену, пока он повторяет про себя слова Рей. 

— Ты так уверена, что я соглашусь? — чуть хрипловато спрашивает он, переводя взгляд обратно на неё. Сумерки сгущаются за её узкими плечами, а в янтарных глазах отражениями сияют маленькие звёзды. 

Рей снова усмехается, на этот раз чуть жёстче. 

— Разве самопожертвование — не прерогатива Света? — тянет она насмешливо, а потом кидает Бену микротрекер с узким экраном. — Я уведу корабли, как только почувствую тебя неподалёку. 

Бен машинально крутит в пальцах прибор, сосредотачиваясь. В голове отчего-то пусто; осознание отсутствия выбора неприятно бьёт по самолюбию, и Бен хотел бы швырнуть трекер обратно, но это значит, что Сопротивлению — конец, и поступить так он не имеет права. 

Он поворачивается и быстрым шагом идёт к прячущимся среди деревьев корпусам, не оборачиваясь на Рей. Он некоторое время чувствует её взгляд — и готов поклясться, что она ухмыляется. Тёмно-зелёная трава шелестит под ногами, успокаивающий шум океана становится всё тише, пока не исчезает совсем. Ей не идёт ухмылка, зачем-то думает Бен, проскальзывая в приоткрытую дверь ангара. И длинная туника ей тоже — не идёт. 

Даже если Рей сдержит обещание, Первому Ордену всё равно известно местоположение Сопротивления. Бен оставляет короткое сообщения для матери на старом голопаде; он говорит, что улетел на Камино и что надо срочно начинать эвакуацию. Сообщение он программирует так, что Лея получит его через тридцать минут. Получаса должно хватить, чтобы его шаттл вышел из атмосферы Ди'Куара — и чтобы у неё не получилось с ним связаться. 

Внутри что-то неприятно тянет, и Бен старается не думать о том, что последний раз, когда он видит свою мать — это в коридоре, ведущем к главному залу. Она внимательно выслушивала на ходу чей-то доклад, а он только мимоходом кивнул ей и прошёл мимо, даже не дождавшись ответного кивка. 

Вывести шаттл не стоит труда; подняться в воздух и забить в бортовой компьютер нужные координаты — несколько минут. Ди'Куар быстро отдаляется, оставаясь далеко позади, небольшой спутник округлым пятном маячит по левому борту, пока тоже не отходит на задний план. 

Впереди огромной уродливой глыбой громоздится суперразрушитель Первого Ордена, и Бен замирает, жадно разглядывая невероятного размера корабль. Он один, но большего для крошечной базы Сопротивления и не надо. И никто не гарантирует, что по первому зову из гиперпространства не вынырнет ещё парочка дредноутов — чтобы точно не упустить эвакуирующихся повстанцев. 

Бен подводит шаттл к открытому отсеку и мягко опускается на свободное место среди аккуратных чёрных истребителей. К нему тут же неуклюже бегут штурмовики, но он против воли высматривает тонкую фигурку, высматривает — и находит, около дверей, ведущих из ангара. 

_Добро пожаловать, Бен Соло_ , — слышит он голос Рей. 

_Я сдаюсь, уводи корабли_ , — как можно более безразлично говорит он в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> На эту работу мне будут очень нужны комментарии! Пожалуйста!


End file.
